Smile
by Pokadot Queen95
Summary: It was a lukewarm spring night. One of the best we've had here on the reservation. All in all it was a goodnight. Until I came across a smell that burned my nose: Vampire. Short summary, Blackwater! Give it a chance plz
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my new story. This takes place instead of Renesme being born. I had to find somewhere in between for love to blossom. Yes it's Jacob and Leah. I don't care much about Renesme. So tell me how you like it and please review. Any kind of criticism is welcome.**

**Summary: It was a lukewarm spring night. One of the best we've had here on the reservation. All in all it was a goodnight. Until I came across a smell that burned my nose: Vampire.**

**Disclaimer: Gosh do I hate these things. But a Fanfiction writer's got to do, what a Fanfic writer had to do. So with great displeasure *sniff sniff* I do not own twilight, but I do own the plot of this story.**

It was a lukewarm spring night, you know the kind where the grass slightly sways in the breeze, the temperature a perfect 75 degrees. With the twilight quickly approaching and the stars shinning brightly in the sky, I thought it was a perfect opportunity to take a walk through the forest.

So I venture off to my only solace. Meanwhile, the rest of the group/pack was enjoying a bonfire off by Sam's house. I was invited, but being by all of those couples with their lovey-dovey eyes and their PDA crap, I just couldn't stand it. Beside, I've been told so many times before to stop being a sourpuss and to stop raining on everyone's parade. (If I wanted to rain on their parade, I probably would have popped their balloons instead) So I left, snuck away into the night, away from something I could never have.

As I walked through the forest, my eyes and ears alert, I couldn't help but think of Jake. He has been really, oh what's the word, overprotective this week of me and Seth. This had all started with some disappearances by a two of the pack members. Embry and Colin had disappeared and all that remained from each of them were their shirts and the smell of vampire. A different vampire for each of the two disappearances.

Everyone was really shaken up about it, but it seemed to me that Quil, Sam and Jacob had really taken it hard. Especially after what Sam seemed to dig up.

_(Flashback)_

_**Another member of Sam's pack had been taken last night: Colin, one of the cubs. He was supposedly patrolling in the forest with Brady. Brady has squealed that he heard a sound and went to check it out. When he came back to look for Colin, he was gone. It's so sad but-**_

_I was interrupted in writing in my journal by my phone ringing. 'Here Comes Trouble Again' by Honor Society blasted through the room. Sighing, I got up and reached for my phone on my dresser. It was Sam. I wonder what he had wanted._

_I flipped open the phone. "Hello?" I said, unsure of what Sam had wanted, since he rarely ever called me after our breakup._

"_Leah? It's me Sam. I need you to come over to Emily's house-now," he finished sounding worried. _

"_Why what happened? Is it Seth?" I said worried, my maternal and sisterly instincts kicking in. _

"_No, it's not Seth, it's about Colin and Embry. Listen, I'm sending Jake over to come and get you. Seth and the rest of the pack are already on there way," Sam replied. _

"_Great, a babysitter. Just what I need, a babysitter. Just screw it. I'll be over soon," I said sarcastically, hanging up the phone. _

_I looked over at my clock, it read 9:30 pm in bright neon green numbers._

_Sighing, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, pulled on a grey sweatshirt to go over my tank top, and grabbed my phone and keys. At the time, I didn't really cared what I looked like in my soft black bunny shorts and an orange tank with a grey sweatshirt, but this concerned the pack so it wouldn't matter. Besides, the guys had seen me in far less clothes before. Poor Quil, still scarred for life. _

_Anyway, I grabbed me keys and ran downstairs, stopping only to put on my shoes and, to shut and lock the door. I ran to my baby. It's a light blue Volkswagen bug with tan leather seating. I got in the car and adjusted the heating. I was just about to put the car in drive, when a black vehicle pulled up behind me. _

_I quickly turned off the car and shrunk down in my seat. _

"_Crap," I muttered as I saw Jacob stepping out of the car in all of his glory._

_Now don't get me wrong, I jump at any chance I can have to get me and Jake alone, but tonight, I wanted just the opposite. I needed time to sort out my feelings for him, but that obviously wasn't going well. Maybe if I just stay absolutely still and not move, he won't know I'm here. _

_Jake closed the door to his car and jogged up to the house, ringing he doorbell. He ran right past me! I'm pretty sure luck was on my side tonight. After five, yes count 'em, five seconds of standing there on the porch and having no one answer, he knocked down the door and ran inside._

_I sat there in shock. He. Broke. Down. The. Door. For. Me._

_Woa. _

_` Al least, that's what I was thinking at the time. It wasn't until we got to Emily's house did I really find out why he crushed down my door. _

_Sitting there in my stupor, I didn't notice Jake coming out the door, his hands running through his hair and a worried, like all hell will break lose, expression on his face. _

_Suddenly, a knock on my window shook me out of my stupor. I screamed. The door was wrenched open and Jacob picked me up and gave me a huge hug, while twirling me around. _

_My screams were soon quieted as I realized it was just Jake. Why I screamed, I will never know. _

"_Oh, Leah, don't ever scare me like that again ever!" Jake said softly, letting me down. _

"_Why, afraid you'll have to pay for the door?" I asked snickering. _

"_No" he said with a straight face. "Leah, look. After Embry had disappeared, I thought he was just trying to gain attention, since he has been alone lately. But that wasn't it. And now Colin's gone too. I just, I'm afraid to lose you too." All while he was saying that, he stared into my eyes and I could have sworn I almost saw tears. "So will you please promise me that until this vampire is caught, you wont do this to me again? I can't lose you Le-Le."_

_Oh god how I hated that name. But right then and there, I loved it. I had actually felt liked by someone other than Seth and my parents. I was so shocked that I couldn't speak. That and the fact I didn't know what to say._

" _Yea, ok, I promise," I said after a few seconds, looking down at my shoes. _

"_Ok, good. Now come on, Sam has something he wants to tell us about the case," And with that, he scoped me up bridal style and walked to his car. He opened up the passenger door for me. _

"_For m'lady," Jake said grinning. _

"_Why, thank you kind sir," I said grinning and sitting down. After about five minutes of mindless chatter, we arrived at Emily's house. _

"_Alright, let's get this over with," I muttered stepping out of the car, Jake following my lead._

_I shut the car down and jogged to the porch. I rang the doorbell and after a few seconds, heard a pair of feet running to the door. It was Emily who had opened it. _

"_Leah, Jacob! Come on it. The others have already left and gone out on patrol," Emily said, gesturing for us to come inside. The house looked warm and inviting with the soft glow of candles illuminating the entrance. _

_So me and Jake, stepped inside and took of my shoes and coat. I wanted to get in and out of here fast, seeing as it brings back unpleasant and painful memories. I quickly ran toward the kitchen, not even greeting Emily or bothering to look at the pictures on the wall._

"_Leah, thank goodness-" Sam started, but I cut him off. _

" _Yea, Yea, cut the crap. Just tell what's so damn important that you had to call me at 9:30 at night and interrupt my sleep?!" Ok so the last part was a lie but I wanted him to feel bad. _

"_Well, I just thought you would like to know my theory on Embry and Colin," Sam said all smug-like._

_Asshole_

"_Asshole. But fine while we're here…." I trailed off, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and sat me down in a chair. I looked behind me and saw Jacob, holding me from behind, me sitting on his lap. _

"_Yes Sam, enlighten us," Jake said. _

"_Fine." Sam sat down in a chair across form us. "You know how Embry and Colin don't have imprints?" Sam asked us in a serious tone. _

_Jake and I nodded, I however, had no idea where this was going._

"_Good. Well, a vampire could have been spying on them, harvesting their loneliness, and then used that time to strike, therefore weakening the pack," Sam finished looking straight at me. Damn. So that's where this was going. _

_Well, Sam was right. I mean especially with Brady imprinting on some Sarah chick, they have both been a little out of it. _

_I was shocked. As in couldn't move shocked. I was a lonely wolf. I could be next! Or Seth! I vaguely remember Sam telling Jacob something and then him picking me up as I passed out. _

_(End Flashback)_

I shake my head, trying to clear the memory. Sigh. It may have only been two days ago, but I swear it seemed like 20. I keep walking for a few minutes, not really sure of where I was going, or of the time that was passing. Something suddenly compels me to stop and look up at the sky. The stars were twinkling brightly and it was a full moon. Great. Every time it's a full moon, something weird always seems to happen.

A slow, unnatural breeze moves through the woods, and suddenly, the temperature drops. I decide to keep walking, to try to decipher were I was. Usually, I am very good with directions, but after that last flashback, my mind is in a fog.

"Leah! Leah," I hear a voice calling out to me. "Come on Leah, this isn't funny!" I hear my little brother Seth yelling. I smiled. Typical Seth. Always worrying. So, I start walking towards Seth's voice, knowing that if I don't find him soon, I'd face a wrath 10 times worse than the pack and my mother combined.

"Seth I'm-" I start, but out of the corner of my eye, I see a bush rustling. Crap. It was probably just a bunny. Geez, when did I become such a scaredy cat-I mean wolf- you know what I mean. I realize I probably shouldn't have gone out in the forest alone, especially with a rouge vampire on the lose. But then again, I am a highly seductive, highly trained female wolf, so I'm not worried….much.

Suddenly a smell crossed my nose so hard, it burned-Vampire.

Alrighty, so I know this maybe a little short but it was in idea Ive had in my head for a while. So plz give it a chance. This is kind of like a first chapter/proluge thingy so plz review!

PokadotQueen out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ome! A special thanks to Lovelt123 , YoGurlB, sailor alpha tomboy, Jonakovamp64, Callmechole, Samlanova, and MrsblaCKwlfe for reviewing to the first chapter of Smile. And thanks to all of u 75 people who read my story. I feel so loved! **

**Ok down to business. Here is the second chapter of Smile. It's gonna start off in Seth's point of view. This is crucial to the plot line. It may be a little short, but I need to find a groove that works, so pl enjoy and read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't like these things. But here I goes. I sadly do not own twilight. There. I said it. **

**Seth's Pov ( From before Leah took off and during the bonfire)**

"Hey Quil! Give me that back! Some of us are hungry over here!" I shouted, trying to get my hotdog away from Quil and Jared. They thought it would be real funny to steal my food, but they wont get off that easily. I'm Seth- the werewolf boy wonder! I'll show 'em.

So I ran over towards Jared, past the fire pit with the orangish sparks flying every where.

"Come on boy wonder, fetch, doggie fetch!" Quil yelled, laughing and through my hot dog over towards Jared.

Now, you're probably wondering why I care so much about a stupid piece of meat. Well, it's no stupid piece of meat to me! I'm about to break my hotdog eating recorded, well as soon as I get my hotdog back, that is.

Suddenly I tripped over a rock. Stupid rock. As I was falling down, two things happened. One, I saw my hotdog fly over my head, but sadly, not all of the mustard made it and some landed on me. Not cool!

Second, I noticed Leah was missing. I mean, it's not like she was here long anyway, but still, she could have gone off into the forest, and then a vampire and then funeral-.

All of these images were swirling around in my head. I had to do something- about both dilemmas, that is. I made a mental note to ask Jake where Leah was. Those two were starting to get close and it bugged me.

I started to stand up when suddenly, I see Jake catch my hotdog, and start eating it! What kind of world is this, where a boy can't even eat a hotdog in peace!

"Hey! Give me that back!" I yelled, running towards Jake. I wanted to stop just short of him so I could hit him upside the head, I tripped over another pebble-rock thing. One of the bad things about having a bonfire out here in the middle of the night. Little light and too many darn rocks.

So, I ended up running head first into Jacob, knocking him into the ground. I found it quite funny when he let go of the hotdog and it flew into the back of Paul's head. And right when he was making out with Rachel!

"Shit," I muttered when Paul turned around and he gave me a murderous glance, but when, he looked at me and Jacob in our *cough* compromising position, he started to crack up.

"Hey, um, Seth, I don't play like that," Jacob said. My face instantly turned red. "However, if you were your sister-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence before I started to attack him. How dare he think of Leah in that way. Ewwwww.

Suddenly, he flipped me over so I was on the bottom, my back pressed against the gravel which irritated me to no end. "Looks like the tables have turned, young one," Jacob said getting on my nerves.

"Ug, get off me," I said squirming.

"Yo, dude where's Leah?" Jake asked looking around, ignoring me.

"Wait," I stopped squirming. "I thought you knew," I said starting to get worried. It' not that Leah can't totally kick any guys ass, it's just that she's my sister and I care about her- a lot.

"Awww crap," Jake said, rolling off of me. "Guys, get over here," he yelled, and stuck out a hand to help me up. He had used his Alpha control voice. And man, let me tell you, it's a scary thing.

The rest of the pack jogged over to where we were, over by the fire pit. They al took a seat on a log. But I remained standing up, pacing. "What's the matter," Paul asked, irritated that he had to stop making out with Rachel.

"Leah's missing," Jake simply said, looking at each and every person.

"Oh, come on," Paul said. "She's always going off into the forest doing god knows what."

"Yea well, that's all fine and dandy when there's not a vampire kidnapper/ murderer on the loose!" I said, speaking up.

All was quiet, except for the faint sound of a cricket.

"Seth's right," Sam suddenly spoke up. We all turned to face him. "There is a vampire kidnapper on the loose, holding two of our pack member, possibly another after tonight, and we are just sitting here, partying." He looked at everybody, and then back to the fire. "One of our own is missing right now. We need to go out on patrol and find Leah!" Sam's voice rising until it reached Alpha status and Jake's voice did a moment ago. And no-one, could go against the Alpha.

After a few seconds of sitting in silence, I started to walk towards the forest. A few moments later, a heard several pairs of feet behind me; each of us unconsciously breaking up into groups. Jake popped up beside me, and nodded, breaking into a jog, going north. I broke into a jog, along side him.

"Leah! Leah," I yelled, trying to listen for any sign of a reply. When, I didn't hear any, I stopped. "Come on Leah, this isn't funny," I yelled again, only this time stopping. I swear, when I find her, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind.

"Seth, I'm-" I heard Leah start to yell. By the sounds of it, she sounded really close.

Jake stopped along side me. He must have heard Leah shout too. I mean come on, wouldn't? Here voice is like a thousand drums beating you in the face.

Suddenly, I smelled something that made my bones tingle and my nose burn in displeasure- Vampire. And with that, I took of running towards the smell, with more incentive than before.

Leah POV (this is what you've been waiting for!)

_Suddenly a smell crossed my nose so hard, it burned-Vampire. _

My first thought was, Crap. Yes, I could so totally take down a vampire, but not one that had already taken down 2 members of my pack, both equally as strong as me!

'_Ok, Leah, you got this' _I said mentally.

"Who-who's there?" I asked in a scared voice, looking around the bush and turning around. _Damn, that didn't sound strong at all_. All I got in return, was the wind blowing.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the only girl werewolf. What an honor," A voice said, clapping at the end. I froze.

Whoa. This can't be happening. It can't be. This stuff only happens to people in books. Even though, I'm only supposed to exist in books too, that's totally different. This is real life here!

"You know Leah, I've been watching you. You and your other pack members for a while now," a cold voice said. It sounded like a male voice. I spun around, trying to find the source of the voice.

Ok, I am officially creeped out. Who the hell is this guy? How does he know me? I looked everywhere, but all I could see are trees. And I feel goose bumps appearing on my arms. Not smart to go out in a tank top and short-shorts. (even if they are cute)

"And how's that workin' out for you? Cuz it's doing nothing for me," I said, trying to sound tough, and not show my true feelings. I got ready in an attack position. When the right time comes, I can always transform instantly into a werewolf.

"Oh, feisty are we? Well, that won't be a problem much longer."

And suddenly, everything went black.

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's so short. I wanted it to end on another cliffy. The next chapter will be longer and have more suspense(Dun dun dunnn!) So give me some feedback. I know there isn't much action in this story and I apologize. Tell me ur thoughts and feelings, complaints or questions rite here, at this little green button. Go go!**

'**till next time,**

**PokadotQueen out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for a long wait. High school is killer sometimes. But today was a good day, so I'm go update today. Oh! I so forgot to say this last chapter but, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! If u guys did something special on Sunday, let me know and I can incorporate that into Smile. **

**Thank you to the following for reviewing to chapter 2 : Dallis, Jacobblackismineduh, Lovelt123, Janakovamp64, Samlanova and MrsBlaCKwlfe. Thank you so much guys! And thanks to the almost 200 people who visited my story. You guys rock! Now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm… what's a funny disclaimer? Ahh o well. I don't own twilight but, I do own the plot of the story and that evil vampire dude who totally kidnapped Leah and his gang. **

_**Leah's POV**_

"Ohhh," I groaned, a bright light seeping through my eyelids. My head hurt so much, and that light, ug the light, just kept making it worse. On top of that, I couldn't move, I couldn't feet anything! So I closed my eyes and started to drift off.

Ug. What happened? This can not be happening. All I can remember is some weird voice saying, "_That won't be a problem much longer_," and a bright flash of white, before passing out.

Holy nuts!**(Can u guess which movie that's from)**

I, Leah Clearwater, werewolf extraordinaire, have been kidnapped, by a Vampire! And I didn't even see it coming. I thought tonight was supposed to be a night to relax, maybe go for a walk. But noooo. Some stupid vampire has to come along and-

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. But no just any kind of footsteps, they were light and dainty, like a vampire. A door squeaked open and, even though my eyes were closed, I could make out three figures.

Three pairs of feet walked into the room, and one went back to go shut the door. The squeak of the door, and my breathing were the only audible sounds in the room. I tried not to breath or have my heart start to beat irregularly. That would be disastrous.

"Good, all three of then are knocked out. Good, good. Master will be pleased." a voice said. It was female, of a slight Russian accent too. The girl sounded to be about 25 and who was she? Who is her master? Where am I? So many questions that need to answered.

"Yes he will be- with me. It was me who captured this gem over here." It was the same voice of the guy who kidnapped me. A cold hand touched my cheek, and I smelled vampire. It took all of my will power and then some not to make a face.

"No," the girl retorted. It was I who got these to mongrel boys over here. I mean, what the hell does Aro- I mean master, want with these dogs anyway?" Wait- Aro? And boys?

"Will you to both shut up!" a third voice said. It was a male voice, the man or should I say boy, sounded about my age. 17. Hmm. What is going on here?

"What ever the _master _is planning to do with these, these-" the boy started, fumbling for a word.

"Dogs?" the girl said. You could so hear a smile in her voice. Bitch.

"Sure, what ever the master is planning to do with these _dogs, _is his business and will not be questioned." the boy said. He sounded like he was gagging when he said the word dogs. Whether it was a good or bad gagging, I don't know.

This is not good. I mean, being attacked and kidnapped is bad enough but, to be kidnapped and part of a plan? Well this just plain sucks.

"When will they wake up?" the girl said.

"In a few hours, 4 at the most. And then we can take them to master," the 17 year old boy said.

"Great. In the mean time, lets go grab a latte," the guy with the voice who had kidnapped me said.

"But we don't drink/eat a latte, we're vampires," the girl said with a _duh _tone.

"Ohh, just can it, Gotley," the older of the two males said.

"Yea, I want to try it," said the younger of the two males.

"Fine, lets go, you insolent buffoons," the girl said heading for the door. It must have been a small room since she made to the door with in a few steps.

"Yay!" the younger boy said. A few seconds later, the door was shut and the three voices were gone.

I waited a full five minutes before moving or breaking out of my carefully planed breathing pattern. Silence was I received in return.

"Oh thank gosh," I said after the silence. I opened my eyes. The pain from my head had finally subsided while the vampires were talking.

Ow. Ok bad idea. Too bright. So this time, being careful not to open them to quickly, I let my eyes flutter open. I was in a hotel room. A hotel room! And not a nice one at that. I was on a couch, the color, a dark red. The color of blood. There was rope restricting my hands and feet, making it virtually impossible to move. I looked around the room. It was your standard hotel room. The couch I was on was seated next to the ugly curtains the color of puke. The carpet a speckled green, and there were two beds. But it was who was on the beds who made my heart soar with relief, happiness and dread.

It was Embry and Colin! Embry was on the bed closest to me, his hands and feet also tied up. Other than that, it didn't look like he was physically hurt. On the bed to Embry's left, there was Colin and surprise, surprise, he was tied up too. Poor Colin, only 15 and already subjected to the life of a wolf. Both were unconscious.

As I looked upon the room further, I saw there was a television set on a dresser. There was no sign of a struggle and no sign of luggage.

Crap. I have to wake them up and all of us have to get out of here.

"Embry," I whispered, in case the vamps had some sort of spy close and handy. When he didn't stir, I whispered his name again. Still, no answer. Damn.

I was about to attempt to get up and move to wake up Embry, but I heard a voice that stopped me in my tracks.

"Leah?" a weak voice said.

"Colin!" I nearly shouted, just happy that he was ok.

"Leah, what are you doing here? What are we doing here?" Colin asked, sitting up, well as much as he could anyway, which was only a slump.

"I have no idea, but we have to hurry up and scram. Fast," I said, already formulating a plan in my head.

"Bug, ok. My head hurts," Colin said, shaking his head lightly, his blonde hair slightly moving.

"I know. Mine did at first too, but it will go away later. Do you think you can reach Embry and wake him up?" I asked, eyes quickly darting around the room.

"Yea, I'll try. It worked before," Colin said, reaching his foot out to tap Embry. What does he mean by it worked earlier? I'll have to ask him about that later.

Colin's foot reached out and tapped Embry. Suddenly, Embry bolted up.

" What-?" he started to say, looking around the room, but then he caught sight of me.

"Leah? You're here too? O god, Leah, I'm so sorry-," he was going to go on to say more, but I cut him off.

"Embry, it's fine. Now let's just get out of here. Those vamps left like ten minutes ago, and we only have a limited amount of time left," I said, trying to lose these ropes around me. Let's just say that was not working out well.

"Ok, guy's how do we get out of here?" Colin asked. Me and Embry shared a glance. His eyes were full of confusion and fear.

"We could always transform, ditch this place and find the forest," I said looking outside at a type of woods. I didn't know how long they stretched on for, but it would have to do.

"Yea, but what about our clothes?" Colin asked. He had a point. What about our clothes?

"We ditch 'em," Embry said, after a second of silence.

"Yea…" I said, seeing a plan come slowly together.

"Ok, but we better do it soon, or else those vamps might come back," Colin said. Very ironically, the doorknob began to twist. All three of us froze, our eyes focused on the door. Damn, we were too late.

"Gotley, you idiot," a man said. It was the older of the two men from earlier.

"You left the key in the room!"

"You know what, Shut up. Let's just go down to the desk and ask for another key," the one girl, Gotley, said.

"Huff, fine. Let's go," the younger boy said, and three pairs of feet vanished.

"Go, go, go!" I whispered and quickly transformed, trying to be quiet. How can you be quiet when you're turning into a big wolf?

Embry and Colin followed my lead. The ropes tore off like pieces of tape, and the couch became partly shredded. Good thing we were in the first floor, so jumping out the window was easy. I crashed through the glass, in a sort of dramatic way, with the wind thought my fur and the glass shattered everywhere.

As soon as my paws hit the ground, I took off.

"_Leah, are you ok? That was a huge-ass jump,"_ Embry asked behind me, using our sort of animal communication.

"_Colin?"_ I asked, ignoring Embry's question for the moment.

"_I'm here and feeling good, to be out of those ropes, I swear it was-" _Colin started.

"_Colin, on your right! Vampire!" _I mentally yelled. Popping up on his right, was Gotley, the girl vampire. She looked like the girl who tried to kill Bell- Victoria, only with long and blonde wavy hair. And blue eyes. Wait blue eyes?!

I saw Colin catch up to me on my left, just as Gotley leapt at him. She instead, ran into a tree. Ha! Sucks for her!

With Embry to my right, and Colin to my left, we hustled our furry butts off, and ran deeper into the forest, leaving the weird bloodsuckers, trailing in our wake. If it was a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get.

"_Colin, Embry, time for some payback," _I said, showing them a plan in my mind. If this works out right, we can find the pack and escape with our lives.

"_OK, sweet! My first bloodsucker fight!" _Colin said. Ahh, young boys and their fascination with hitting things.

"_Ok, kewl, let's do this!"_ Embry said, excitement clear in his voice. Yes, let's do this.

"_Guys, stop running, and let's square off. I'll take the girl, Embry you take the older guy and Colin, you take the younger one. And be on your guard. Don't forget what Jake told you," _I said, a tear swelling up in my eye on the thought of Jake. I missed him.

"_You miss Jake?" _Embry said as he stopped and squared up for the on coming fight. Crap. Gotta keep these thoughts to myself.

"_Yea, I do, a lot, now let's get this over with_," I thought, stopping and watching Colin stop next to me.

"_Good luck guys, just rip them to shreds and when this is all over we can start a fire," _Let's get this over with. It was then, our matches arrived. They. Are. Going. To. Pay. Big time. No one messes with us wolves and gets away with it.

**And with that I leave you, my fellow readers. I know you're all like, Damn it, stop ending on cliffies! But, I serious didn't plan it this way this time. This is my longest chappie! Not by much but it is! Next chappie, there will be a fight scene and yes, Blackwater romance, after butt-kicking of course.*smiles evily* next chapter should be up on Sunday and should be a lot longer than this, and all of the questions tht Leah has will be answered and to calm your fears, there will be no character deaths. I love the wolves too much to do that. So please, review. Tell me your thoughts, questions or complaints. And now to you Tom, with the evening news. **

**p.s. What movie was the **_**Holy nuts**_**! line in?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks to Samlanova, La Mariposa3795,Lovelt123, Jankovamp64, Cyrusnjonas and Cucumber07 for reviewing to chapter 3! And a shout out to HDfan89, Starkissedtulip, honeygirl25, Summersarebright, CallyGreen, for adding me to their fave story and things of that sort, and to the almost **_**400**_** hits I have for the story! Thanks so much guys! I really appreciate it!**

**So, I'm glad you're happy the guys are alright. And this will be the Blackwater chapter. Yes, so hold on to your seats, ladies and gentlemen, and let the show begin!**

**Warning: I am sooo not good with fight scenes. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the wolf pack *tear* but, I do own the evil 3 vamps!**

**Leah POV**

_No one messes with us wolves and gets away with it. _

We all squared off. Poor Gotley. She wont know what hit her-or in this case killed her.

In my mind, I could hear Colin babbling about how awesome this was gonna be. Embry however, was silent. I have to admit, I was pretty hyped up my self.

"_Leah?!" _I froze.

"_Jake?" _

………_.._

"_Jake!" "Jake," _Colin practically screamed in his mind.

"_Leah, are you-"_ Jake started, but it was at that moment Gotley attacked.

"_Arggg!,"_ I mentally groaned as she threw me into a tree, cutting my head with her nails in the process. But, sadly for her, I landed on my feet, perfectly unharmed. Although, my back did hurt a little. I shook my fur and made a slight growl. Gotley stood there smirking, arms crossed, looking smug. I am gonna knock that smile off of her face.

I growled and launched myself at her. At the last second she moved to avoid my wrath, but she wasn't quite fast enough. I grabbed a hold of her shirt-stupid thing had too many sequins anyway- with my teeth and dragged her to the ground. Thank gosh their was mud on the ground or I would have slipped myself. Everything was in slow motion, just the way I like it. I scratched her stomach, deeply, and with her shirt still in my teeth, dislocated her left arm with my paw, getting mud all over here in the process. Ha! Take that!

Behind me I could hear signs of a struggle from the other vampires and by the looks of it, Embry and Colin were doing alright.

For a split second I looked back and saw Colin using his hind legs to injury his opponent, sending him splashing back into the mud.

"_Leah, where are you? I can help-wait. Are you fighting a vampire?!" _Jake yelled through his mind.

"_Yes I am, I don't exactly know where I am, now shut up!" _I yelled, trying to keep Gotley on the ground so I could tear off her head- or some other body part. Got to hand it to her- that girl knows how to put up a fight. But she's still going down.

"_Colin on your left!" _Embry said as he himself took off a limb from the bloodsucker he was fighting. Colin looked to his left but it was too late. The weird vampire rammed him into a tree, totally unexpectedly. Colin slouched to the ground and didn't move. And suddenly, the whole world stopped. I froze and was knocked off of Gotley in my moment of hesitation. Embry was thrown over by me. We were both over by where Colin hadn't moved. I landed on my feet.

"_Colin!," _seven other voices yelled in my head. From a distance, I could hear seven sets of paws running south, running towards us. I saw that vampire smirking, and Gotley panting. That's it. I just snapped. I let my inner wolf (as cheesy as that sounds) take over me and I rammed, head first, into the younger of the bloodsuckers.

I pushed him to the ground and clawed at him. He didn't have a chance against me. First I clawed his eyes out. Then took off his head, He was going to suffer. Swiftly, I took advantage of his stillness and dissembled his body in the bloodiest way possible.

"_Leah!," _Embry yelled as he battled the two remaining vamps. I stopped clawing at him and looked at his body. I couldn't even tell what was what, I mangled him so bad. I turned around, panting, and oh so satisfied. Embry was having no trouble keeping up a fight against the vamps. He was just as pissed as I was, if not more. Embry had jumped on the older of the two vampires, and threw him into Gotley. Suddenly, a russet werewolf jumped out of the trees and into the clearing we were in.

"_Jake?" _I whispered, suddenly becoming sick to my stomach.

"_Yea?" _He whispered looking at Embry.

His brown eyes suddenly bore into mine, then he jumped at Gotley. Using that as an opportunity, I ran to where Colin was laying.

"_Colin, Colin!" _I mentally screamed, nudging him with my nose.

"_Wha-?" _His voice was fading, along with his pulse. Nooo!

"_Colin, listen to me," _I said urgently. _"Change back. Now!" _

"_Ok," _came a weak voice. _"Ahhh!" _was his fading scream as he changed back into a human, back to where he could get help. And let me tell ya, it was not a pretty sight. I gasped, and then myself changed back. Ignoring the fact that we were both naked, and the screams in the background mixed with the smell of fire, I tilted up Colin's head, and listened for a pulse.

Sure as steady there was a pulse, seeing as Colin's body already began to heal itself. There was a little cut on the outside of his lip, and the bones in his arms were slowing starting to reform. Colin opened his eyes, looked at me if to say, I did it, I'm still alive, and then fainted in my arms, going limp. I thought I was going to go limp pretty soon too. It's not that the battle was hard- no. It was just the fact that one of our cubs is dying, and I just totally mangled a seventeen year old.

Something light was suddenly thrown at the back of my head. Quickly laying Colin down, I turned around. It was a tee shirt and a pair of shorts. I quickly slipped them on and looked around. Gotley and the mangled vamp were being thrown into a fire piece by a very angry Jared and Quil. The other vampire however was know where to be seen, along with Sam, Paul and Jake. Embry was lying up against a tree, panting and clutching his arm, while a distraught Seth looked around franticly. I have never been so excited to see Seth before in my life. Oh my god, I'm turning into my mother.

"Guys, Colin needs help!" I said, gaining the attention of Quil, Jared, Seth and Embry.

"Leah!" Seth yelled and flung himself into me.

"Woa, someone's a little excited to see his big sis," I said smiling, hugging Seth back.

"Yea, well when she's missing for a day, with only a vampire sent in her place, yea I'm worried," Seth said, giving me his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Woa look it's Leah," Quil said running over here, Embry and Jared fast behind him.

"Yes it is, now stop with the lovey dovey crap before I punch you," I said smiling. "We have to help Colin, his pulse is fading fast," I said, scooping an unconscious Colin into my arms.

"But what about you? You've got a nasty cut there on your face," Jared said, touching my forehead, his fingers laced with blood.

I didn't even know when got that. Now that he mentioned it, I was feeling a little woosy, but I'll live.

"It'll heal," I said maneuvering Colin up to one arm and touching my head. It was warm. I brought my hand down to my face, and saw red, sticky blood. I winced at the sight of blood, but the guys mistook it for pain.

"Here, let me take Colin," Jared said and before I could object, took him out of my arms and started to run the way that they came.

I was seriously tempted to go and give him a piece of my mind, but opted against it when I saw a disgruntled Jake watching the fire.

"Jake!" I yelled, waving my arms, ignoring the blood that dropped on my shirt.

"Leah?" he said in surprise and then jogged over. He was shirtless, but had a pair of pants on. Boy did he look good.

"Leah, you're ok!" Jake said, hugging me and spinning me around in a circle. I laughed and smiled.

"Ok, ok, put me down," I said smiling. I smiled as he set me down on the mushy earth.

"Aww, let's leave the two lovebirds alone," I heard Quil pull a reluctant Seth away. Embry gave me a small smile, and then turned away, limping toward Sam, who in turn helped Embry. Sam gave me a sharp look, almost as if he were mad, and then turned his attention to Embry.

"Leah, what happened to your head?" Jake asked shaking, totally ignoring the little exchange me and Sam just had.

"Ohh, um you noticed that? I tripped?" I said trying to calm down Jake. An angry Jake is not fun, no not fun at all….except for when I make him mad with my teasing- then it's fun.

"Leah…" he said in a stern matter. What the hell? Since when am I afraid of Jake? If he wants to know, I'll tell him.

"Ok, if you really want to know, I got scratched up by a vampire, because I was talking to you in my head. Happy?" I said crossing my arms, my good mood gone.

"What?!" Jake yelled. I swear, he was louder than an avalanche.

"Yes, it's the truth. Not al of us can be as great as the _All Mighty _Jake," I said mockingly.

"Leah..," he trailed off, his big, warm hands holding my elbows.

"Jake…" I said in the same manor he did, only with a joking glint in my eye.

"Leah this is serious. You could have been killed," Jake said softly, looking me directly in the eyes.

"Yes, I was taken by a vampire, could have been killed. But I wasn't. Plus I kicked some vampire butt, and look at where we are now," I said gesturing at the end to us standing.

Jake sighed. "I guess your right..just promise me the next time you're about to engage yourself in a bloodsucker fight, you let me know so I can help you. Then together, we can be the Vampire stopping Duo, the best the world has ever seen," Jake said smiling at the end.

I have to admit, I smiled too. I mean, it's not everyday you're captured by vampires, get to beat one up, and then have your biggest crush say they want to kick vampire butt with you. I'd call this a very successful day. Oh! That reminds me. I probably should tell the pack about what went down before the fight, and to see if Colin is ok. But, I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I'll put it of until later.

"Don't get your hopes up high Black, us Clearwater's can hold ourselves pretty well," I said pointing to myself out of mock seriousness.

"Hmmm, ok well, that's all fine and dandy most of the time," Jake started, I was not sure where he was going with this. " But Clearwater, let's see how well you can hold yourself after this." And he bent down slowly, our eyes meeting and he KISSED ME! I was in shock the first moment, and didn't respond. Jacob Black was kissing me! My arms went limp, and I'm pretty sure that my legs would have too, if Jake wasn't supporting me. My brain had went into overdrive and shouted kiss him back! So that's exactly what I did.

I swear there were fireworks. And Sparks. Can't forget the sparks. His lips were so warm and soft, so gentle and sweet; I never wanted this kiss to end. Plus, he tasted way better than my pillow!

After a few more seconds of bliss, we pulled away. "Woa. That was um…." I said at a loss for words.

"Amazing, epic, the most awesome kiss you've ever had? Feel free to use any of those adjectives," Jake said cockily, but in a cute sort of way.

"Let's see awesome, epic," I said counting off my fingers. "But not the most amazing kiss I've had though," I said, staring him in the eyes, wondering if he could see through my lie.

"Ohh..," he said releasing my arms and looking down. He looked like a puppy-no pun intended.

"Jake I was-" I started.

"I know, you were lying it was awesome," Jake said, lifting his head back up, smiling. Smiling, I punched him in the arm. "Oww," he said in mock hurt.

"Ohh, just shut up and kiss me," I said grabbing him by the back of the head, and kissing him. He eagerly responded, wrapping his arm around my waist. Sigh. Best. Night. Ever.

After a few more moments of kissing, I pulled away. Jake looked up at me pouting. I laughed, trying my hardest to resist the puppy dog face.

"Come on, we have to go see how Colin is holding up," I said, taking Jake's hand in mine, starting to walk forward, towards the fire. "Plus, we should really let out this fire," I looked around. It seems it was just us in the forest.

"Yea, I guess your right," Jake said sullenly. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Hey Jake, how did you guys find us?" I asked, suddenly aware of how quiet nature was. Jake's eyes, instantly looked sad, mad and angry at the same time.

"Well, during the bonfire Seth and I noticed you weren't there, called a quick meeting and ran off into the forest," Jake said, and I nodded, understanding and feeling full of a good feeling that I can't really describe, but it felt good.

"So we all split up and Seth and I ran off to where we heard you scream….." Jake said continuing, but I wasn't really listening. Scream? I don't remember screaming. Come to think of it, I don't remember much of that night. "…. it happened to be luck I was in wolf form, and I heard you and here were are now," Jake said.

"Huh," I said, tapping my chin.

"Don't you remember any of this?" Jake asked, concern leaking into his voice.

"Not really," I admitted. "But I do remember that was have to go see of Colin and Embry are ok," I said, with Jake's hand still in mine, and we left the forest, the fire still blazing.

Unknown POV

"Hmmmm, interesting, very interesting," I say, as a watch the wolf boy and girl walk hand and hand out of the forest, out of site. The air smelled, but I can stand it.

I creep out of my hiding spot, and start to walk toward the fire. I reach the fire and stick my hand into. Poor Gotley and Max. They were too cocky and let the dogs get the best of them. But for me, it was easy as pie to deceive the dogs and get them off of my trail. But next time it won't be so easy for them. What master wants, mast gets. And I never fail.

I remove my hand from the fire, as it starts to burn, and put it by my side. This is not the last of me. No, I will be back. This time, with 4 new werewolves by my side.

**Hey guys! So this is the end of chapter 4. Ok so I got stuck on the last part and it kind of sucks. Plus, I'm not good with fight scenes so tell me what ya think of it. To any one who can guess the Unknown person, virtually cookies! **

**p.s. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This week has been hell.**

**p.s.s. Check out Sentry10's home page and Jankovamp64's stories of Once upon a broken heart and Dancing to love. ( Both authors and stories are amazing)**

**p.s.s.s. ok so I need a kewl signing out catch phrase. Any suggestions? **


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello fellow twilighers out there! Pokadot Queen95 reporting here after a long- way too long- break. I have had some stressful situations in my life now which prevents great inspiration and time to write. So I'm sorry, please don't hate me (hides behind a bucket). Please enjoy chapter 5 of Smile and don't forget to review._

_P.s. Just a little side note here but if this chapter doesn't seem as good as the others it's because I honestly have no idea where this is going at the moment. So please be patient. Thanks a bunch!_

_Disclaimer: No owning of Twilight here… but I do own my copy of the movie New Moon DVD!_

_Leah POV_

**Jake and I had already begun walking towards the general direction that the reservation was and I had noticed that the cut on my head had healed. That's good because I really don't know how I would have explained that to my mom-Oh my gosh that reminds me- mom! **

"**Jake what's going on with my mom? Is she ok? I haven't seen her in a while, how's she been?" I asked out of the blue, destroying the silence of our walk through the dark woods. **

**Jake stared at me for a few seconds, pain evident in his eyes, before he finally answered me. "Well, um, let's be honest Leah. You were only gone for only a day, but Sue's a wreck. She's um, how do I put this..," he trailed off muttering. **

"**How do you put what? Is she hurt? Jake what happened to my mom?" By this point I had stopped us and gripped Jake's hand harder and stared up into his eyes. I was almost in tears. I love my mom and if anything were to happen to her because of me, I could never forgive myself. **

"**Leah, don't cry. Your mom is ok. She just hasn't been herself. She has locked herself in her room and won't come out, but other than that she's ok," Jake said pulling me into a big hug. Tears were on the brink of running down my cheeks. I'm just happy my mom is ok. It just wouldn't be fair to have her lose her husband and daughter in two years. **

"**Ok," I sighed, releasing myself from Jake's hold. "I need to get home to check on my mom, Colin, Embry and to devise a plan. There is a lot I haven't told you guys and it's some pretty big news," I said, gently wiping away some tears. I was such a sissy. I don't even get why I'm crying. I guess it could have something to do with being captured by vampires…nah that's not it. I'm stronger than this. I just have to prove it to myself. **

"**Like what?" Jake asked, staring me down, but started to pull me along on our initial path. **

"**Like stuff I'll tell you and the pack together. Besides, I want to hear Embry and Colin's sides of the story first," I said starting to slowly walk. **

"**Fine. I swear you're so stubborn sometimes," Jake said smiling. Suddenly a twig snapped. Now it was just a twig and we were the defenders/wolves so we could probably handle whatever came our way, but look at what happened last time. **

**I looked around, my senses were totally alert. Beside me, Jake let go off my hand, but angled himself so he was in front of me. That, I didn't like. So I then angled in front of him and got into one of those karate fighting poses even though I had no idea how to do karate, it was still cool. **

"**What are you doing? It was probably just a squirrel. No need to scare it with your impression of karate," Jake said smirking.**

"**Excuse me mister? This coming from the guy who hasn't ever done a fighting pose thingy in his life, that's rich," I said, relaxing from the pose. **

"**Well-" Jake started-probably a lame comeback-and was cut of by another branch snapping and another unnatural breeze. I turned around so that Jake and I stood back to back, ready to face what ever comes at us. **

"**Who's there?" Jake asked, anger clearly evident in his voice. But I knew what the anger was from. He was afraid, and he used anger to cover up that emotion. Hell, I do that with my sadness all the time…either that or I just love being a bitch, it depends some days. **

**All Jake got in response was a bush rustling and the birds flying away from their trees, startled. All time seemed to stop or at least go in slow mow for the next few seconds. An unidentified object flew out towards me, so I did the most natural thing I could think of. I yelled. **

"**Duck!" I yelled and pulled Jake down with me. Claws gently brushed our heads as the object flew over us. I twisted to see where it landed. It landed on the side Jake was facing and crashed into a tree, but a millisecond later, it landed upright and perfect and it was at that moment I knew what the object was: a werewolf. **

**My eyes widened in surprise as it barred it's teeth at us and snarled. But the most surprising part was that the wolf had russet colored fur. The same color fur as a certain somebody who is standing right next to me. Gosh, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. **

"**Who the hell is this?" Jake asked. The wolf was clearly not part of our pack, or any of neighboring ones….not that we knew any neighboring packs for that matter. **

"**I don't know, but it just jumped over us and now it's just staring at us and growling. I'm gonna find out who this creep thinks he is," I said, standing up and taking one step forward. This was so not what I needed after being kidnapped by a vampire. **

**Except, that didn't work out as planned. When I took a step forward, the wolf-thing saw that as a threat and started to run at us. It was about 30 feet away, traveling like 50 miles per hour. You do the math. So while he reacted the way he did, so did I. I transformed and the sound of clothes ripping could be heard across the forest. **

**I was glad that I transformed when I did. If I had waited a second later, I would have been dead meat. I jumped in front of Jake and protected him -snort- from the on coming blow. Pain shot up and down my body as I was slammed back and into a tree. Luckily, Jake dived out of the way just in time. Lucky basturd. I swear, the things I do for this boy. **

**The wolf stopped running when I hit the tree. He was in the exact same spot I was just moments ago. **

"_**ohm," **_**I mentally groaned. Ow. **

"_**Who are you? What are you doing here?" **_**Jake said, shaking me out of my pain filled revere. That's funny. I didn't even see him transform. I must be more out of it than I thought. **

"_**That's none of your business mutt," **_**the other wolf said. But to be honest with you, I can't even tell Jake and this guy apart. They are like clones of each other. **

"**Hmm really? Because it seems to me that you are on my territory and just hurt my girlfriend," Jake said. **

**Girlfriend? Who, What, Where, When, Why?**

**I don't know if Jake was lying or not, but if he was lying, it seemed to be working. Curses were flying through the other wolf's head faster than you could say Butterscotch pudding. **

"_**Yea, so I suggest you tell me what you are doing or there will be some serious consequences," **_**Jake said, acting all tough. I tried to hold in my laughter. **

"_**Maybe…If you can catch me," **_**and with that, the other wolf took off in the other direction. He thinks he can just ram me into a tree and get away with it? Well he sure has another thing coming. **

**I started to chase after him when Jake said, "**_**Leah, let him go," **_

"_**What? He just smashed me into a tree and took off and you expect me to just let him go?" **_**I said, feeling angry. Before Jake could respond though, I ran off, not into the direction that the other wolf had went, but in the direction of home-well my impression of it. I needed to sort some things out, plus get some clothes. **

"_**Leah, wait**_**!" **

**Dun Dun Dun! Here it is! A little on the short side I know, but I couldn't think of any thing else right now. I hate to say this I really do but updates will probs come every month or so. Life sucks but you gotta make the best of it. So Please review and that just make me update again this weekend if ya'll like it. Im going on a writing-spree this weekend and this story might just make it…maybe…..so please review! **


End file.
